Special Service Site
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Ch. 3! (END) / Hei, apa kau tahu sebuah situs bernama "SPECIAL SERVICE dot COM"? Itu adalah sebuah situs yang dibuat dengan tujuan memberikan pelayanan jasa bagi mereka-mereka yang ingin merasakan pengalaman memiliki pacar selama sehari…dan Lee Sungmin termasuk sang penyewa jasa dari situs itu! Bagaimana ceritanya! / KyuMin! YAOI! ThreeShoot! Rated-T! DLDR! / Just RnR if u wanna :3
1. Chapter 1

Ctak ctik!

Ctak ctik!

Ctak ctik!

.

Bunyi benturan teratur antara barisan tombol _keyboard_ dan jari-jemari kian terdengar diseluruh ruang kamar milik seorang _namja_ manis. Meski malam semakin larut serta hawa dingin kian terasa karena hujan baru semenit dari reda, sang _namja_ manis yang sedang terpaku pada benda elektronik itu belum jua selesai dengan kegiatannya sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Entah kapan_ namja_ manis itu akan tidur dan mengistrihatkan tubuhnya untuk bersekolah esok hari…

**.**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin's Room – Pkl. 21:30 KST**

…

_WELCOME TO THIS SITE!_

_JUST ENJOY OUR SPECIAL-SERVICE!_

"_Our Service is Specially for you who want to feel an experience with your One-Day Boyfriend or Girlfriend"_

_Please sign-in or sign-up first ^^_

…

Begitulah garis besar tulisan yang berada dipuncak layar komputer putih itu, dan _namja_ manis pemilik benda elektronik tersebut—yang diduga bernama Lee Sungmin—masih terdiam menatap halaman muka alamat situs tersebut. Sedikit-banyak ia sejujurnya masih ragu untuk memulai bergabung dengan situs yang (agak) mencurigakan didepannya, ia bahkan baru mengetahui perihal kegunaan situs itu dari temannya hari ini…dengan kata lain, ia terlalu nekat. Padahal bukan tidak mungkin situs itu adalah situs yang berbahaya, namun…

**.**

"_Kalau hyung memang serius ingin merasakan pengalaman memiliki pacar dalam sehari, cobalah buka situs itu…hyung pasti akan mengerti."_

**.**

—memikirkan perkataan -atau saran- temannya itu, membuat tekadnya membulat. Dengan cepat telapak tangannya pun bergerak mengarahkan _mouse_, menjalankan kursor dilayar menuju kotak persegi panjang dengan tulisan "_**sign-up**_" lalu mengetiknya hingga situs kembali bekerja ke perintah selanjutnya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Special Service Site**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Three-shoots**

**Cast(s) © GOD**

**Story © MINE**

**AU, Romance, bit-Hurt, etc.**

**[!] BoysLove, Rated-T**

**Typo(s), Minim EYD, No-edit, Abstract-plot, and other..**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say No for Plagiat, Okay?**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**:: First Site ::**

**OneDayofBoyfrienddotCom**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ manis dengan nama lengkap Lee Sungmin disana terlihat sedang menggerakan kesepuluh jarinya dengan lincah, matanya pun tak putus-putus menatap layar komputer putih yang ada dihadapannya. Sesekali ia mendecih pelan saat jarinya tak sengaja mengetikan huruf _hangeul_ yang salah, ia pun dengan kilat menghapus dan mengganti huruf tersebut sambil menggerutu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Hari memang sudah malam, bahkan besok ia masih harus sekolah.. namun tampaknya ia tak lelah sama sekali untuk menyelesaikan apa yang tengah ia kerjakan saat ini. Tepatnya untuk melanjutkan apa yang telah ia mulai sejak tadi…

_Salahkan saja namja berpipi tebal yang telah membuatku termakan rasa penasaran yang besar pada situs ini!_—jeritnya dalam hati.

**o0o**

**Flashback**

_**School**_** – Pkl. 12:25 KST**

**.**

Uhuk!

Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah putih bersih itu tersedak oleh susu coklat kotakan yang sedang diminumnya, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja ia begitu kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol—menurutnya—dari _namja_ manis yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"M-_mwo_? Kau tanya apa, _hyung_?" mata bulatnya mengerjap kilat.

Sementara _namja_ manis yang tadi bertanya—Lee Sungmin—kini menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. "Mochi~ kau tidak mendengar perkataanku dari tadi, hah?" rengutnya sebal.

_"Aniya_, _ani_, bu-bukan begitu," Henry Lau, _namja_ dengan pipi menyerupai kue mochi, menaruh susu kotaknya diatas meja sembari menggeleng cepat. "Tapi, tadi yang _hyung_ tanyakan…" ucapnya menggantung.

Sungmin mendegus pelan. "Aku hanya bertanya padamu, **'bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mempunyai pacar?'**. Kenapa tampangmu malah jadi seperti itu? Apa pertanyaanku aneh?"

Henry terdiam sebentar, lalu membuka kembali suaranya. "Kenapa _hyung_ tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu?"

Kali ini Sungmin yang terdiam. Ia menundukan kepalanya perlahan sambil menjawab pertanyaan Henry dengan suaranya yang pelan, hampir lirih tepatnya. Namun suara Sungmin tentu masih bisa didengar oleh Henry,

"Aku hanya iri pada kalian."

"Eh?" Henry serta-merta membulatkan lagi kedua matanya. _Apa katanya? Iri?_ Batin _namja_ bakpao itu.

"Hu-um, aku hanya iri dengan kalian saja.."

Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya, menatap Henry yang sedang menunggu setiap lanjutan perkataannya,

"Hyukkie.. meskipun dia terkenal cerewet dan _yadong_ tingkat akut seantero sekolah, tapi nyatanya dia sudah empat tahun menjalani hubungan dengan _namja_ berwajah tampan bernama Lee Donghae yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan hangat. Henry juga, kau pun sudah memiliki Zhou Mi yang berbadan tinggi dan satu kewarganegaraan denganmu, ia _namja_ yang lucu dan suka membuat kita tertawa. Bahkan Kibum yang terkenal cuek dengan _namja_ dan _yeoja_ tidak tahunya sudah memiliki _namjachingu_ yang sangat hebat bernama Choi Siwon, bahkan sang _namjachingu_ sudah mengajak Bummie untuk bertunangan dengannya setelah lulus _High School_.." Sungmin menghembuskan napas setelah ucapan panjangnya, "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Di umurku yang ke-18 satu Januari kemarin, aku resmi tidak pernah memiliki pacar selama 18 tahun." Ia mengakhirinya dengan hembusan napas yang kedua.

Henry yang mendengar seluruh uneg-uneg _hyung_ sekaligus sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan perasaan tak menentu, sejujurnya ia sendiri pun bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada _hyung_ kesayangannya ini.

Sungmin kembali membuka suara, "Padahal paling tidak, aku kan juga ingin merasakan pengalaman memiliki seorang pacar. Sehari juga tidak masalah." Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan kembali menyesap susu _strawberry_ yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya sejenak.

_Eh? Pangalaman memiliki pacar sehari?_ Batin Henry, sedetik kemudia ia pun langsung berpikir keras. Rasanya ia tahu solusi bagi _hyung_ manis dihadapannya…

"_Hyung_, kau benar ingin merasakan pengalaman memiliki pacar? Walaupun hanya sehari?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias, masih dengan mulutnya yang tersambung dengan sedotan.

"Kalau memang mau _hyung_ hanya seperti itu…sepertinya aku bisa memberikan _hyung_ saran yang ini.. eung, sebenarnya Mimi _ge_ yang memberitahuku mengenai hal ini." Henry menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kedua bola mata Sungmin yang memang sudah membulat kini semakin membesar. "Apa? Kau punya saran apa? Apa? Apa? Katakan padaku, mochi~" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Henry berdehem sebentar sebelum berbicara, "Apa _hyung_ tahu sebuah situs bernama **'Special Service dot Com'**?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan dengan polosnya.

"Kalau_ hyung_ memang serius ingin merasakan pengalaman memiliki pacar dalam sehari, cobalah buka situs itu…_hyung_ pasti akan mengerti."

Dan Sungmin dibuat melongo mendengar penuturan seorang Henry Lau selanjutnya.

**.**

**Flashback End**

**o0o**

**Back to time…**

Jari-jemari Lee Sungmin itu kini bergerak semakin lincah. Ia sudah sampai ditahap pendaftaran setelah sekitar tiga menit menunggu proses _loading_, ia pun dengan cepat mengetikan jawaban di berbagai kolom yang disediakan sang pembuat situs sebagai tanda _sign-up_ di sosial media itu, Sungmin sedang berada di kolom pengisian keenam…setelah sebelumnya ia mengisi lima pertanyaan yang disediakan; nama, tanggal tahir, alamat rumah, asal sekolah, nomor ponsel, dan terakhir..

—_What do U want, a Boyfriend or Girlfriend?—_

Sungmin menimbang-nimbang sejenak apa yang harus ia isi. Tidak ada pertanyaan mengenai gender-nya dari kolom-kolom pertanyaan yang telah ia isi sebelumnya, mungkin untuk itulah terdapat pertanyaan mengenai _**'apa yang kita mau, namjachingu atau yeojachingu?'**_. Namun sepertinya sang _namja_ manis itu justru terlihat semakin bingung. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, ia kan seorang…

"Kalau aku menuliskan _**'boyfriend'**_…akan terlihat aneh tidak ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Benar. _Namja_ bertampang imut ini adalah tipe uke sejati.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "_Aish_, sudahlah! Biarkan saja! Ini kan situs pelayanan jasa, mau tidak mau orang ini harus menerima setiap jawabanku 'kan? Lagipula hanya pekerjaan sehari saja, tidak mungkin dipermasalahkan." Putusnya mantap dan kembali mengetikan barisan _hangeul_ pada pertanyaan terakhir itu membentuk sebuah kata,

—_BOYFRIEND_—

Selesai, dan tinggal menunggu proses _loading_ kedua. Tak menunggu waktu lama, dari layar komputer kembali muncul sebuah kotak yang berisi pertanyaan. Lagi.

"Kriteria _namjachingu_ seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Sungmin mengikuti setiap kata yang ada diatas kotak maya tersebut. Setelah membaca tulisan disana, keningnya berkerut. Ia bingung.

_Tipe namja idamanku ya?_ Batinnya.

Dan dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, bibir _cherry-_nya mengembangkan senyum simpul. Kesepuluh jarinya pun kembali mulai mengetikan kata perkata untuk mengisi kotak berwarna merah jambu yang ada dibalik layar..

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**NEXT DAY**

.

**Morning – Pkl. 06:05 KST**

_Namja_ manis itu menggeliat pelan dalam balutan selimut beruangnya. Ia tahu hari sudah pagi, tapi sayang, matanya masih terlalu enggan untuk terbuka. Sesekali ia akan membalik tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, menggulung tubuhnya sendiri diselimut tebal miliknya. Sekolah tempat ia belajar yang memang baru akan dimulai pukul delapan nanti pun, membuat _namja_ manis itu semakin berniat mengulur-ngulur waktunya untuk mandi.

_Kurasa tidur 30 manit lagi tidak akan masalah_, batinnya malas.

Namun baru sekitar lima menit ia menutup (kembali) matanya—

.

Drrt drrt drrt.

Drrt drrt drrt.

.

"_Aish_, siapa yang mengganggu tidur singkatku?" racaunya kesal. Matanya masih tertutup sementara tangan kanannya terulur ke arah meja nakas yang ada di sebelah _single-bed_ miliknya, ia hendak meraih ponsel pink yang tergeletak disana.

.

**_One New Messege_**

.

_Pesan? Siapa yang mengirimiku pesan sepagi ini?_ Pikirnya dengan alis yang menyatu. Ia punya beberapa orang yang dicurigainya, salah satunya Henry. Namja China yang memberitahunya mengenai jejaring sosial **'aneh'** kemarin malam.

"Kalau memang Henry, kemungkinan besar ia hanya ingin bertanya mengenai keberhasilan pendaftaranku ke situs itu. Dasar mochi~" tebaknya asal sambil mendengus pelan.

Sungmin pun membuka pesan singkat tersebut,

**…**

**Good morning, sayang~ bagaimana tidurmu, apakah nyenyak?**

**Aku merindukanmu..**

**Saranghae ^^**

—**Sender: +622117137xxxx**

**…**

Dalam sekejap, _namja_ berambut coklat gelap itu terbengong. Mulutnya bahkan sampai membuka lebar dan matanya menatap layar ponsel tanpa berkedip.

"…_nugu_?" tanyanya pada sang ponsel (#eh -_-)

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Sungmin memakai sepatunya dengan mata menerawang, ia masih memikirkan pesan singkat yang ia terima tadi pagi. Itu bukan Henry, tentu saja! Pertama, nomor itu nomor yang tidak ada di kontak ponselnya. Dan kedua, ia bisa mati berdiri kalau itu sungguh dari Henry…lalu membayangkan koala merah setinggi tiang listrik yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya dengan sebuah kampak semakin membuatnya merinding. _Hissh.. hentikan imajinasi mengerikanmu, Lee Sungmin!_ Teriaknya dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya agak kencang.

.

Cklek.

.

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik muncul dari balik pintu coklat di depan Sungmin. Lee Sung-hoon, _eomma_-nya, menatap Sungmin dengan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum simpul. "Minnie, kau sudah ingin berangkat, _chagi_?" tanyanya lembut.

"_Ne_, _eomma_. Aku akan segera berangkat." Sungmin menjawab disertai anggukan kepala, ia membalas senyum cantik _eomma_-nya sambil medirikan tubuh. Setelah itu ia mengecup pipi kiri _eomma_-nya dan berniat menuju keluar, "Min berangkat sekolah dulu, _annyeong eomma_~"

"Hati-hati dijalan, sayang. Jangan lupa nanti _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan pergi dinas sampai besok pagi, Sungjin juga akan menginap dirumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok hari ini.. kau jaga rumah dengan baik, oke?"

"_Eung_! _Arraseo_~ ^^"

Baru mencapai sekitar dua langkah dari depan pintu, Sungmin mendengar sang _eomma_ kembali bersuara,

"Oh iya, sayang. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu _eomma_..?"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dengan penuh tanya, "Eh? Memberitahu apa?"

"Kalau kau sudah punya _namjachingu_."

_Hah?_

"_Mwo_? Aku tidak punya…" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Kali ini giliran Sunghoon yang menyerngit bingung, "Tapi dia bilang kalau ia adalah_ namjachingu_ dari anak pemilik rumah ini. _Eomma_ kan hanya memiliki kau dan Sungjin.. adikmu jelas-jelas baru putus kemarin, jadi itu sudah pasti kau yang dimaksudnya kan, Min? Dia menyapa _eomma_ dengan sangat sopan tadi."

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. _Benarkah?_

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba saja kau temui orangnya." Jari telunjuk _yeoja_ itu terulur, ia menunjuk pada seorang _namja_ yang berdiri membelakangi mereka dari luar pintu pagar. "_Eomma_ sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk, tapi dia bilang akan menunggu diluar saja."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sungmin langsung berlari menuju _namja_ yang dimaksud oleh _eomma_-nya. _Namja_ yang dari arah belakang terlihat memakai baju bebas dan memiliki rambut sedikit ikal berwarna coklat _auburn_, tingginya pun Sungmin yakin berbeda lima senti lebih dari dirinya. _Namja_ yang lumayan tanggi.

Pikiran namja manis itu masih diliputi kebingungan..

.

Tap!

.

Akhirnya langkah Sungmin berhenti tepat disamping _namja_ tersebut. Mendengar bunyi tapakan kaki yang terhenti, _namja_ itu pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin yang sedang menghembuskan napas,

"Selamat pagi, _chagiya_.. sudah siap untuk berangkat?"

_Namja_ manis berseragam itu mendongakan kepala, berniat menatap sang lawan bicara. Namun, begitu kedua retina matanya menangkap penuh wajah _namja_ dihadapannya… dalam sekejap wajah manisnya merona merah.

_Tampan.._

.

**Deg!**

.

_Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Sungmin?!_

Sungmin dibuat terdiam ditempatnya berdiri..

"_Gwaenchana_? Kenapa kau bengong, _chagi_?" _namja_ itu menatap Sungmin dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging.

Sungmin masih terpaku tanpa suara, tak menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah?" Tanya_ namja_ itu lagi.

Sayangnya.. perkataan yang dilontarkan Sungmin selanjutnya, bukanlah jawaban dari salah satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh _namja_ dihadapan Sungmin. Melainkan,

"_Nugu_…_seyo_?"

_Namja_ dengan wajah kategori kelewat tampan itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Menatap wajah penuh kejut dihadapannya dengan seksama, sebelum akhirnya kedua sudut bibir tebalnya menarik senyum simpul—kembali. Mulutnya pun terbuka bersiap menjawab pertanyaan yang disuarakan oleh Sungmin.

…dan jawaban dari _namja_ tampan itu membuat seluruh persendian seorang Lee Sungmin mendadak beku.

"Cho Kyuhyun _ibnida_, _ne **namjachingu** ga_."

Mulut tipis sang namja manis dibuat menganga dengan tak elitnya.

_NA-NA-NA-NA-NAE NAMJACHINGU?! O.O_

_—_hati Sungmin berteriak penuh _shock_!

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**ToBeContinue**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N ::**

Three-shoots baruuuuuuuuuu *tiup terompet* *main gendang* *tebar confetti* *peyukk KyuMin* #eh \^o^/

Spesial untuk yang udah repiu di FF "Wrong Capsule" dan "No No No!"~~ hehe :3

Ini cuma cerita ringan dengan plot yang SANGAT mainstream, jadi mungkin gak terlalu spesial banget buat kalian hehehe :D tapi semoga kalian suka sama sama FF kacangan buatanku ini hehe ^^

.

Mian kalo chapter satunya terlalu sedikit :') chapter dua nanti word-nya akan aku banyakin kok… bahkan ada atau tidaknya review di FF ini, aku bakal tetep update sampe chapter terakhir pokoknya! *keukeh* #plakk #diceburin xDD

Updete-nya selang seminggu aja ya mau tidak…? Jadi chapter dua seminggu lagi, terus chapter terakhir dua minggu lagi.. semoga rentang waktunya gak terlalu lama untuk ditunggu~

.

.

Want to gimme a **R.E.V.I.E.W**? ^O^/


	2. Chapter 2

**A little Flashback**

**.**

**_Sungmin's Room _– Last Night**

…

_My Ideal Type:_

_1. Senang mengirimi pesan dengan kata-kata manis, tidak lupa menyelipkan kata 'saranghae' pada setiap pesannya._

_2. Tanpa diminta, ia akan dengan senang hati menemaniku pergi kesekolah meski mungkin rumahnya dengan sekolahku jaraknya jauh sekali pun._

_3. Tambahan: Mungkin karena itu lebih baik ia memiliki kandaraan pribadi. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu memikirkan bagian yang ini._

_4. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana rupanya, tapi aku ingin ia adalah seorang namja dengan tinggi lebih dari 175 senti. Tinggiku hanya segitu, hiks T^T_

…

_Namja_ manis pemilik kamar tersebut mengetuk-ngetukan pelan dagunya, mata bulat miliknya menatap layar komputer didepannya dengan seksama. Kolom dalam dunia maya itu tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia mengetikan huruf disana, _namja_ manis itu bingung harus mengetik apa lagi. Sesekali ia menutup mata untuk berpikir.

Semenit..

Lima menit..

Sebelas menit..

Limabelas menit..

Dua puluh menit..

Dan…ting!—matanya terbuka dengan cepat dengan mulut yang tersenyum lebar.

…ia tahu apa yang harus dia tulis selanjutnya.

.

**A little Flashback is Done  
**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**Special Service Site**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Three-shoots**

**Cast(s) © GOD – Story © MINE**

**AU, Romance, bit-Humour, bit-Hurt, etc.**

**[!] BoysLove, Rated-T**

**Typo(s), Minim EYD, No-edit, Abstract-plot, and other..**

**.**

**Note :: Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya ㅠㅠ**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say No for Plagiat, Okay?**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**:: Second Site ::**

**OneDayofDatingdotCom**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Senior High School **_**– Pkl. 08:50 KST**

_Namja_ penggemar kelinci itu sedang termenung sendiri. Entah mengapa penjelasan mengenai sejarah negaranya itu terdengar seperti angin lalu baginya, lengkingan suara Jung _seonsaengnim_ sama sekali tidak memasuki kedua lubang telinganya sedikit pun. Tatapan _namja_ ini memang terlihat fokus ke arah sang guru, namun sesungguhnya ia bahkan tidak menggerakan tangan untuk mencatat seluruh kalimat yang terpampang di papan tulis didepan kelasnya. Padahal guru yang telah memiliki dua anak itu tengah menjelaskan sejarah kerajaan Joseon, tapi tak ada satu huruf pun mengenai materi itu di buku catatan sang _namja_ manis. Beruntunglah ia duduk di barisan bangku yang sedikit di belakang kelas..

Lee Sungmin…masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi lebih dari satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Ia sangat bingung, tidak percaya, dan kaget tentu saja.

Seorang _namja_ tampan nan tinggi yang tiba-tiba hadir dihadapanmu memang terkesan biasa, tapi hal itu akan menjadi parah jika _namja_ tampan nan tinggi yang tiba-tiba hadir dihadapanmu tersebut…mengaku sebagai pacarmu—atau untuk kasus Sungmin, mengaku sebagai **'_NAMJACHINGU_'**-mu! Apa Sungmin tidak pantas untuk kaget?

_Tentu saja pantas~_

Sekejap Sungmin memikirkan situs yang ia ikuti kemarin malam, dan matanya semakin membesar setelah kembali mengingat apa fungsi dari situs itu…jika dikaitkan dengan kemunculan _namja_ misterius yang tadi mengantarnya ke sekolah dengan mobil _sport silver_ yang begitu apik.

_Sport Car_?

_Gila! Namja itu pasti orang kaya!_

"Apa situs itu…benar-benar bekerja? Maksudku…apa _namja_ itu benar-benar **'_namjachingu_ sehari'** untukku seperti yang ditawarkan oleh situs itu?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih. Ini tidak benar, tapi mau disangkal bagaimana pun hal tersebut sudah—atau baru saja—terjadi.

Sayang sekali.. karena diburu waktu untuk segera sampai sekolah, ditambah rasa terkejutnya yang lebih mendominasi, Sungmin jadi tidak sempat bertanya apa-apa pada _namja_ tampan itu… eung? Kenapa daritadi terus terdapat kata **'tampan' **mengenai deskripsi _namja_ tersebut?

Sungmin menyerngit dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan..

_Akui saja kau pun menganggap namja itu tampan, kan, Lee Sungmin?_

.

**Deg.**

.

"Ish! Aku sudah gila, aku sudah gila, aku sudah gila!" Sungmin meracau sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Sungmin _ssi_, kenapa kau menggelengkan kepalamu seperti itu? Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" _yeoja_ berstatus guru yang tengah menerangkan Sejarah Korea didepan kelas, menangkap pergerakan _absurd_ Sungmin. "Atau apa kau sakit?"

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap _yeoja_ 30 tahunan itu, kali ini ia menggeleng pelan. "A-_animida_, _saem_, aku tidak apa-apa. Hehe, hanya kurang tidur..~" jawabnya disertai kekehan dan jari yang membentuk tanda V.

Jung _seonsaengnim_ menganggukan kepala setelah mendapatkan jawaban (aneh) dari Sungmin. Ia pun kembali menghadap ke papan tulis…yang sesungguhnya telah beralih fungsi menjadi prasasti—karena saking banyaknya kata disana -_-

Melihat _seonsaengnim_ yang tak lagi menatapnya itu, Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya,

"Eh? Kalau begitu alasan kenapa ia menjemputku tadi pagi, serta mobil _sport_ itu adalah karena…kriteriaku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin! Memang ada sedikit kemungkinan, tapi sepertinya mustahil.." tawanya yang lagi-lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya barusan, Sungmin pun mulai menegakan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk fokus pada setiap pelajaran hari ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai pengalih dari rasa penuh curiganya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Sementara Sungmin menjalani hari seperti biasa di sekolah, ponsel pink metalik didalam tasnya terus bergetar ringan. Sayang sekali.. _namja_ penggemar warna merah muda itu sedang tidak berminat untuk memegang ponsel selama di sekolah hari ini, padahal kita tak pernah tahu kemungkinan apa saja yang ada di depan dirinya..

**…**

**_Chagiya_, aku akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah nanti.. bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini?**

**Taman bermain pasti sangat menyenangkan, kau pasti akan menyukainya~**

**Saranghae ^^**

—**_Sender_: ****+622117137xxxx**

**…**

Tulisan tersebut secara diam dan pasti terdapat di pesan singkat ponselnya..

**.**

**.**

_5. Suka mengajakku ketempat yang sangat menyenangkan. Taman bermain bisa menjadi tempat kencan favorit._

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**Pkl. 16:45 KST**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya cepat, mulutnya sedikit menganga dan memperlihatkan gigi kelinci yang dimilikinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi, mendadak seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan. Tentu saja bukan karena ekskul _martial-arts_ di sekolahnya yang baru selesai ia ikuti. Tentu saja bukan karena itu! Tapi ini karena _namja_ di depan sana, _namja_ yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. _Namja_ yang membuat kasak-kusuk diantara murid—khusunya _yeoja_—terdengar.. padahal_ namja_ itu hanya menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar dan menengadahkan wajahnya ke udara, jangan lupa kedua tangannya yang berada di kantung jeans biru dongkernya.

_Pose_ sederhana namun mampu membuat dua-pertiga murid memekik kesenangan…

Ia baru sadar.. ternyata begini reaksi para murid saat _namja_ itu mengantarnya ke sekolah tadi pagi. Rasa _shock_-nya membutakan mata Sungmin untuk sementara. Pantas saja sepanjang hari ini banyak murid yang menatap ke arahnya sambil berbisik..

_Kenapa namja itu ada disini? _Batin Sungmin. Ia kira sang **'_namjachingu_ sehari'**nya hanya akan muncul jika ia yang meminta untuk datang, ternyata tidak ya?

"_Chagi_."

_Eh?_

Ohh~ karena sibuk berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar namja yang menjadi objek rasa bingungnya kini telah berdiri tegap di depan wajahnya..

"_Kajja_! Ayo kita ke taman bermain!" _namja_ itu memamerkan senyuman yang membuat intensitas pekikan disana meningkat drastis. Rasa-rasanya tadi ada juga beberapa murid yang terlihat pingsan…

.

**Greb.**

.

**DEG!**

.

Sungmin melotot melihat _namja_ itu dengan paksa menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan langsung menyeretnya dari sana. _Well_, mungkin setengah memaksa karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak menolak tarikan tangan tersebut. Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan santai—tepatnya hanya _namja_ itu—melewati kerumunan murid SMA yang kini bergerombol untuk saling berbisik, yahh…tinggal menunggu gosip tentang Lee Sungmin terdengar keesokan harinya. Kekagetan Sungmin tidak sempat membuatnya memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya yang akan menjadi buah bibir pembicaraan seluruh murid ditempat sekolahnya menuntut ilmu..

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**Tap tap tap.**

**Tap tap tap.**

.

Sungmin dan _namja_ tampan itu sudah sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan menjauhi areal sekolah. _Namja_ manis penggemar pink nomor satu disana masih berkelut dengan pikirannya.. sampai akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang penting,

_Tunggu! Mereka akan kemana tadi?_

"K-kyuhyun _ssi_," Sungmin menelan salivanya sendiri, mencoba membuka suaranya yang terdengar parau. "Sebenarnya…kita akan pergi kemana?"

_Namja_ itu menoleh sekilas ke arah Sungmin, "_Eung_? Kau bertanya apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang tidak lepas jua dari wajah tampannya.

"Kita akan kemana, K-kyuhyun _ssi_?" Sungmin mengeraskan sedikit nada suaranya, meski dibagian nama _namja_ itu ia terdengar sedikit gugup.

Kyuhyun melebarkan senyum, membuatnya makin terlihat sangat tampan,

"Apa kau tidak membaca pesanku? Tentu saja ke taman bermain, memangnya kemana lagi? Hari ini kita akan berkencan, sayang!"

_Taman bermain? Kencan?_

_Ah.. kriteria itu…_

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sekaligus langkah Sungmin, ia pun membalikan tubuhnya menjadi tepat menghadap _namja_ manis di belakangnya. "_Mianhae_.. aku tidak membawa mobilku, kupikir taman bermain sangat dekat dengan sekolahmu makanya aku tidak membawanya."

.

**Deg.**

.

Suara _bass_ milik _namja_ ini terdengar sangat merdu dikedua telinga Sungmin, jarak dekat mereka pun tak ayal membuat suara itu menjadi semakin jelas.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Eh?!" Sungmin terlonjak dan langsung menggeleng cepat, "_Aniya_, aku tidak marah! Maksudku, tentu saja aku tidak akan marah hanya karena hal itu! _Gwaenchana_, Kyuhyun _ssi_…" Sungmin tertawa sambil menggerakan tangan kirinya yang terbebas.

.

**Puk.**

.

"Hem, _gomawo_.. dan hentikanlah panggilan '_ssi_'-mu itu, _chagi_…"

Sungmin terdiam menerima tepukan lembut dikepalanya itu.

"Kajja, kita berangkat lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik kembali lengan Sungmin, lalu menuntunnya ke taman bermain yang tak jauh dari sana.

.

**Deg deg.**

**Deg deg.**

**Deg deg.**

.

Degupan jantung Sungmin berdetak tak karuan disepanjang perjalanan mereka…

**.**

**.**

_6. Senantiasa memperlakukanku dengan lembut yang dapat membuat hatiku berdebar-debar…karena merasakan kehangatan darinya.._

**.**

**o0o**

**KM**

**o0o**

**.**

_**Theme Park –**_** Pkl. 20:35 KST**

Ia tidak percaya telah menikmati taman bermain ini selama berjam-jam. Ia pikir ia akan berakhir tergugup, dan hanya akan mengikuti saja kemana pun _namja_ yang menariknya ini pergi. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu! Mungkin banyaknya orang yang ada disini membuat Sungmin melupakan keresahan hatinya, belum lagi dengan berbagai wahana yang telah dinaikinya membuat ia larut dalam kesenangan.. tidak lupa dengan boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang ada dipelukan tangannya.

Ia—Lee Sungmin—masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana boneka itu diberikan oleh Kyuhyun…dan mengingat hal itu kembali, membuatnya nyaris membakar wajahnya.

Sungmin merona hebat.

**o0o**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

_**Shooting Games' Booth**_** – Pkl. 18:10 KST**

Setelah menaiki wahana _roller-coaster_ beberapa menit yang lalu, kini mereka telah memasuki kios-kios yang ada di taman bermain,

"Nah Min, sekarang kau pilih boneka yang mana?" Kyuhyun berucap sembari mengambil dompet dari kantung _jeans_-nya, mengeluarkan beberapa _won_ dari sana dan menyerahkannya ke petugas di kios menembak itu.

"Eh?" Sungmin melongo mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, kau pilih saja boneka manapun yang kau mau, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu."

Meski sempat melirik pada salah satu boneka lucu dan imut yang membuatnya jatuh hati, namun Sungmin akhirnya malah menoleh kembali pada wajah Kyuhyun. Gelengan kepala lah yang diberikan olehnya, "A-_aniya_, ti-tidak perlu, Kyuhyun ss–ah, maksudku.. itu tidak perlu, Kyu, tidak usah repot-repot.. lagipula aku kan _namja_, jadi rasanya boneka tidak cocok untukku, hahaha~" ucapnya kacau diselingi tawa canggung.

"Hem…benarkah?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada sasaran tembak yang telah disediakan, menaikan senapan dengan peluru palsunya, lalu ia pun memfokuskan kedua matanya. Dan—

.

**DOR DOR DOR!**

.

Tiga target paling jauh dengan sukses dijatuhkan oleh peluru gabus yang ditembakkan oleh Kyuhyun, menghasilkan Sungmin yang membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Bahkan penjaga kios dan pengunjung disekitar sana menatap kagum pada bidikan tepat yang telah dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Ketiga target terkena tepat ditengah-tengah! _Daebak_!

Sungmin masih berada dalam masa transisi-nya sebelum ia merasakan bulu-bulu halus menyapa indera kulit ditangannya… boneka kelinci pink dengan telinga tertekuk disalah satunya serta pita biru dileher boneka itu, kini dengan sempurna berada digelungan kedua tangan Sungmin.

_Bagaimana ia tahu aku ingin boneka ini?_ Batinnya sembari menatap boneka dalam pelukan tangannya,

"Kau tidak perlu segan padaku, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu, _arrachi_?"

Sungmin mendongakan kepala saat suara _husky_ itu terdengar begitu dekat dengannya. Benar, Kyuhyun entah sejak kapan kini telah berdiri kurang dari 30 senti di depan dirinya. Lalu…

.

**Cup.**

.

"…lagipula kau itu sangat manis seperti boneka, Minnie."

—kecupan hangat dikening halus Sungmin rasanya seperti menghentikan waktu saat itu. Berbagai macam luapan emosi kini tengah bersarang didalam dada namja manis itu.

Oh~ jangan lupakan degupan jantungnya yang kian menggila.

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**o0o**

_**Still at Theme Park**_** – Pkl. 20:45 KST**

Sekarang masih pukul sembilan kurang limabelas menit, dan kedua sejoli bergender sama itu masih asik mengitari taman bermain ribuan hektar disana. Tangan mereka tertaut dengan sempurna, entah kenapa perasaan canggung yang sempat mewarnai kini sudah hilang tak berbekas. Sungmin bahkan terlihat sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka, salah satu tangannya memegang permen kapas beserta boneka kelinci pemberian Kyuhyun. Ah, maksudnya memegang kedua benda pemberian Kyuhyun.

Sungmin asik mengunyah permen kapas manis, sampai akhirnya permen kapas itu pun hanya tersisa batang plastiknya saja. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, membuat Kyuhyun ikut terhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

"Permen kapasku habis, aku akan membuang sampahnya sebentar." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum lebar. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari tempat sampah. Ketemu!

Tak sampai tiga menit Sungmin sudah kembali kehadapan Kyuhyun, senyumnya masih terpampang diwajah manisnya. Tapi tampaknya ia melupakan sisa gulali disudut bibirnya,

"Hmp," Kyuhyun menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Sungmin, "Dasar~ sebenarnya bagaimana cara makanmu, hem?"

"Ng? _Wae_?" Sungmin menyerngit melihat makhluk tampan didepannya itu sedang menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menutup mulutnya. Menahan tawa, tentu saja.

"Diam ditempatmu." Perintah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menuruti perintah aneh—menurutnya—itu. Ternyata…

.

**Cup.**

.

Kyuhyun bermaksud membersihkan bekas gulali itu menggunakan mulutnya, lagi-lagi bibir tebal Kyuhyun pun menghampiri wajah Sungmin. Kali ini sudut bibr Sungmin lah yang tersapa kelembutan bibir tersebut.. bahkan kecupan yang ini sedetik lebih lama dari kecupan di kening Sungmin sebelumnya. Tentu jantung Sungmin dibuat melompat saat itu juga!

…namun ia seperti tidak dibiarkan merasakan _euforia_ perasaannya, saat sekejap saja Kyuhyun sudah membelokan tubuhnya dan berjalan tanpa pemberitahuan. Dalam beberapa langkah namja tampan itu pun berhenti, ia terlihat seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Alis Sungmin kembali dibuat menyatu melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dengan _namja_ bersurai _raven_ dengan gitar ditangannya itu—Sungmin menduga _namja_ itu adalah pemusik, atau bukan? _Entahlah.._

"Minnie, kemarilah!"

Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin—yang masih dengan pemikirannya sendiri—terlonjak kaget. _Namja_ manis itu mengerjap-ngerjap seolah bertanya **'apa?'**, namun _namja_ tampan yang diberi tatapan hanya menggerakan tangan dengan gestur untuk menyuruhnya ketempat dimana _namja_ tampan itu berdiri. Meski dibenaknya terdapat banyak pertanyaan, toh akhirnya Sungmin tetap menghampiri Kyuhyun dan _namja raven_ itu.

Begitu Sungmin sampai ketempatnya, Kyuhyun segera mengenalkannya dengan sang _namja raven_. "Minnie, ini Kim Yesung. Dia adalah pemain band hiburan di taman bermain ini." Lalu Kyuhyun menghadap Sungmin dan memperkenalkannya pada _namja_ berambut _raven_, Yesung. "Dan Yesung _hyung_, ini adalah Lee Sungmin."

"_Annyeonghasey_o, Kim Yesung _ibnida_." Yesung tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin membungkuk gugup, bibirnya ikut tertarik membuat senyum simpul. "A-_annyeonghaseyo_, Lee Sungmin _ibnida_, Yesung…_hyung_." _Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'hyung', berarti aku harus memanggilnya 'hyung' juga kan?_ batin Sungmin.

"Minnie, penampilan Yesung _hyung_ akan segera dimulai. Apa kau mau ikut bermain band dengannya?"

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin langsung menghadap pada wajah Kyuhyun—yang sedang tersenyum lebar—dengan bola mata yang membesar. Ia kaget.

"Ide yang bagus! Kurasa Wookie tidak akan keberatan, ia pasti senang sekali. Selama ini kami hanya melakukan pertunjukan berdua saja." Yesung langsung menjetikan jari dan mengangguk semangat.

"Wookie itu rekan duet Yesung _hyung_, namanya Kim Ryeowook, dan ia biasanya memainkan _keyboard_. _Namja_ itu hanya setahun dibawahmu, kau pasti akan mudah akrab dengannya." Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjelaskan, setelah melihat pandangan mata Sungmin yang seolah bertanya **"siapa itu 'Wookie'?"** padanya.

Yesung menoleh kembali pada Sungmin, "Kau bisa bermain gitar, Sungmin _ah_?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku. Mau menolak pun rasanya percuma, ia juga merasa tidak enak untuk tidak menyetujuinya. Lagipula…sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan. Pikirnya sembari menerima gitar biru metalik dari tangan Yesung.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

_Namja_ bernama Kim Ryeowook ternyata memang mudah akrab dengan Sungmin. _Namja_ mungil berambut hitam lurus itu sangat mahir memainkan _keyboard_, suaranya pun sangat bagus. Band dadakan itu hanya menyanyikan dua buah lagu, dengan durasi sekitar delapan menit. Begitu selesai penampilan band _indie_ tersebut, para penonton dengan lantang meneriakan _**"encore"**_ pada keempat _namja_ diatas panggung. Penampilan band mereka sukses besar!

Ryeowook pada _keyboard_, Yesung pada bass, Sungmin pada gitar, dan Kyuhyun pada vokal.

Dua buah lagu, delapan menit… meski sangat singkat, namun hal itu membuat Sungmin sadar—

…Cho Kyuhyun ternyata memiliki suara yang sangat memukau.

**.**

**.**

_7. Aku bisa bermain beberapa alat musik, akan bagus kalau ia memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Kami bisa berduet mungkin? Hehe~_

_**.**_

**o0o**

**KM**

**o0o**

**.**

**_Ferris Wheel_ – Pkl. 20:58 KST**

Saat ini kedua _namja_ dengan perawakan manis dan tampan sedang berada dalam kincir raksasa. Beruntunglah mereka tidak perlu mengantri terlalu lama, memang pada dasarnya tempat ini akan ditutup sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Di salah satu tabung kincir raksasa, terlihat Sungmin yang sedang memegangi perutnya. Ooh.. rupanya _namja_ didepan Sungmin belum berhenti dalam menceritakan aib dari seorang Kim Yesung.

_Namja_ tampan itu Sungmin duga termasuk kelompok _evil_ -_-

"Dia itu sejak SMP selau disebut sebagai _**'Turtle King'**_, kalau kau kerumahnya maka kau harus siap mendengarkan ocehannya tentang anak-anak lambatnya itu! Aku tidak habis pikir, untuk apa ia menghabiskan ratusan ribu _won_ hanya untuk hewan yang bahkan jarang kau lihat ujung buntutnya!"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dalam hati _namja_ manis itu sesungguhnya ingin sekali tertawa keras. _Benarkah namja berambut raven dan bermata tajam itu memiliki sifat-sifat aneh seperti yang dijabarkan Kyuhyun?_ Sungmin kembali terkikik memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Dan kau tahu, wajahku ini pernah jerawatan karena Yesung hyung terus-terusan memegang mukaku." Katanya sembari menunjuk-nujuk pipi kanannya.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Hmp! Mana mungkin, Kyu! Mungkin itu bukan karena Yesung _hyung_.."

"_Ani_, ini karena kepala besar itu! Kalau tidak ada Wookie _hyung_ yang melarangnya menyentuh wajahku terus, pasti wajahku sudah lama habis dikerubungi jerawat sebesar biji jagung!" _namja_ tampan itu tetap yakin dengan analisa kacaunya.

"Pasti itu karena kau yang tidak pernah memakan sayur, benar kan?" tebak Sungmin asal.

Kyuhyun terlihat melebarkan matanya terkejut, mukanya tampak konyol. Mulutnya menganga dan,

"BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU?!"—ternyata tebakan (asal) Sungmin tepat 100%.

Lagi dan lagi Sungmin harus dibuat menahan perutnya.

Tawa _namja_ manis itu kembali terdengar dari dalam ruangan berukuran 2x1.5 meter tersebut.

**.**

**.**

_8. Mungkin yang memiliki selera humor boleh juga. Aku suka tertawa, tentu aku akan sangat menyukai namja yang humoris ^^_

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

_**Lee's House**_** – Pkl. 22:00 KST**

Tepat pukul sepuluh, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai di kediaman Lee—rumah Sungmin. Pukul segitu bis malam memang masih beroperasi dengan lancar, makanya mereka bisa sampai rumah hanya dalam waktu setengah jam. _Namja_ manis itu memeluk boneka kelinci pink ditangannya dengan erat, sedangkan tangan satunya masih digenggam oleh jari-jemari Kyuhyun.

"_Eung_…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan pintu rumahnya dengan perasaan bimbang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, haruskah ia menawarkan Kyuhyun ke rumahnya dahulu? _Tidak! Ini sudah terlalu malam. Lalu aku harus apa?!_ Batinnya berteriak frustasi. Sungmin tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dimarahi karena pulang malam tanpa memberitahu orang rumah, _bumonim_-nya sedang dinas keluar kota sedangkan _dongsaeng_-nya sedang menginap di rumah temannya.

Kembali Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dengan perasaan tak menentu,

"Minnie."

Sungmin mengerjap kaget, ia sedikit terlonjak mendengar panggilan pelan Kyuhyun padanya. Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya, apa karena faktor suasana? Sepertinya tidak…

"N-_ne_?" Sungmin menjawab tergagap.

.

**Tap..**

**Tap…**

.

Dua langkah dari Kyuhyun membuat kedua tubuh mereka melekat tanpa jarak. Jangan pikir Sungmin tidak terkejut dengan jarak mereka yang sekejap menghilang, jantungnya bahkan hampir lepas dari tulang rusuknya. Mungkn kalau pun tidak terlepas, jantung Sungmin akan berhenti berdetak…karena—

.

**Cup cup.**

**Cup!**

.

Dua kecupan ringan dan satu kecupan mesra bibir Kyuhyun, menempel erat pada wajah Sungmin. Eh, _ani_…lebih tepatnya menempel erat pada bibir tipis Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian sang bibir tebal memagut sang bibir tipis dengan pelan dan lembut, tak diliputi nafsu. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun menganggap bibir berbentuk M milik Sungmin akan hancur jika ia memperlakukannya dengan kasar dan brutal. Ini…

—ciuman pertama Sungmin.

"Cpk.. cpk.. cpk!"

Entah sudah berapa menit pagutan bibir mereka menyatu. Tak satu pun dari mereka nampaknya ingin mengakhiri ciuman halus itu, bahkan Sungmin sudah memejamkan mata untuk ikut meresapi bagaimana pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun begitu konstan dipermukaan bibirnya. Lengan Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin, agak sedikit menekan boneka mungil dalam pelukan si _namja_ manis. Tapi boneka kelinci seolah tak menghalangi kedua _namja_ itu untuk tetap saling berciuman, meski hanya terdengar suara kecapan kecil…ciuman mereka terlihat sangat memabukan—paling tidak itu bagi Sungmin.

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sendiri?_

"Nghh.."

Menyadari pasokan oksigen Sungmin yang hampir habis, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Namun jarak tetaplah merapat, kedua kening mereka bahkan masih menyatu. Dapat dirasanya hembusan napas dari masing-masing pihak. Sekitar setengah menit, napas Sungmin mulai normal. Dalam pikiran Sungmin terbesit satu pertanyaan,

…mulutnya pun menyuarakan kata hatinya tanpa perintah.

"Apakah…besok aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu…Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Perlahan _namja_ tampan itu melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada tubuh Sungmin, langkahnya pun bergerak menjauhi _namja_ manis didepannya. Kini jarak telah tercipta. Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang membalikan tubuhnya, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menatap punggung _namja_ bersurai _auburn_ tersebut.

"Kyu…?"

Kyuhyun menggerakan kedua kakinya dengan tenang, ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat berdirinya tadi..

.

**Tap tap tap.**

**Tap tap tap.**

.

Sayup-sayup suara bass indah itu terdengar dari kejauhan… punggung tegap milik si surai auburn mulai menghilang dari jarak pandang Sungmin.

"Maaf, tidak bisa.. Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin dapat merasakan hatinya berubah menjadi butiran abu.. dan hatinya yang telah tertiup angin, diam-diam membisikan kata cinta—yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dapat ia sampaikan.

**o0o**

…_aku menyukaimu, Cho Kyuhyun…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**ToBeContinue**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N ::**

**.**

FF apa ini? -_-

Mianhae kalo makin gajeeeeeeeeeeee~ aku gak bisa bikin yang hurt-hurt, bawaannya gak tegaan sama Ming TT^TT jadi…jikalau feel tak terasa, silakan timpukin layar didepan anda #plakk!

.

Tinggal satu chapter lagi, tapi ini udah fix cuma stack di Rating-T dan hanya sampe tiga chapter doang~ kalo ada yang minta tambah rate dan tambah chapter…siap-siap kuciumin atu-atu :* #killedbyreaders

Wookie,,itu saja yang ada di A/N kali ini… sampai jumpa di chapter akhir :D

Sekali lagi MIANHAE udah telat update :'( janji yang chapter tiga gak bakal telat selama ini :"(

.

.

Thx for ur review before ^^

Wanna give me a **R.E.V.I.E.W ** ^O^/


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lau's Apartment_ – Pkl. 22:25 KST**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ yang kerap disamakan dengan kue mochi itu terlihat masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal bergambar berbagai macam musik instrumen. Tidurnya nampak sangat nyenyak, ia memang langsung menyapa kasur tepat setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang menurutnya sangatlah menyebalkan. Ia harus terlambat pulang karena ekskul musik yang diikutinya menetapkan _namja_ ini sebagai peserta dibidang biola. Sesungguhnya ia bisa juga dimasukan dalam bidang piano, tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk ikut dalam perlombaan biola dan posisi piano digantikan oleh kakak kelasnya—kalau tidak salah namanya Park Jung-soo. _Namja_ ini juga lupa-lupa ingat..

.

Drrt drrt drrt.

.

Masih asik dengan alam mimpinya, Henry Lau—nama anak ini—harus dibangunkan akibat getaran ponsel yang ia letakan dimeja kecil samping ranjang. Dekat lampu kamar,

"Enghh.. siapa yang menggangguku…?" racaunya. Tangan Henry bergerak asal berniat menggapai benda persegi panjang yang sedang bergetar pelan, matanya tetap tertutup menahan kantuk. Untunglah jarak kasur dan meja sangat dekat, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama baginya untuk dapat menggenggam benda elektronik tersebut.

Henry membuka sedikit mata sipitnya, bermaksud melihat apa gerangan maksud getaran ponsel singkatnya barusan.

.

_**One New Messege**_

.

Oh, rupanya hanya pesan singkat. Tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, Henry pun menggeser icon berbentuk surat dilayar touchscreen-nya. Siapa yang mengirimiku pesan malam-malam begini? Tanyanya dalam hati,

**…**

**Henry, mengenai situs yang kau katakan kemarin..**

**Selain memberikan jasa 'pacar dalam sehari',**

**Apakah mereka juga memberikan jasa 'patah hati dalam sehari'?**

**—Sender: Minnie hyung**

**…**

Pesan singkat dengan tiga kalimat itu sukses membuat kedua mata Henry membulat. Bahkan rasa kantuknya pun hilang dalam sekejap..

_Sungmin hyung…?_

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Special Service Site**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Three-shoots**

**Cast(s) © GOD**

**Story © MINE**

**AU, Romance, bit-Hurt, etc.**

**[!] BoysLove, Rated-T**

**Typo(s), Minim EYD, No-edit, Abstract-plot, and other..**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say No for Plagiat, Okay?**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**:: Last Site ::**

**AnotherDayofTheTruthdotCom**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Senior High School_ – Pkl. 12:15 KST**

**-Break Time-**

**.**

Henry masih menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada _namja_ kelinci didepannya, ia tetap _keukeh_ bertanya meskipun jawaban yang ia terima sangatlah singkat dan membuatnya tidak puas,

"_Hyung_, katakan~ apa maksud pesanmu kemarin malam?"

"Jangan dipirkan, aku hanya iseng-iseng saja."

Jawaban sama yang dilontarkan sang penjawab—Lee Sungmin—tetap membuat Henry tidak puas, sekaligus tidak percaya. Padahal sudah dari pagi ia bertanya hal itu, tapi sampai istirahat siang pun Sungmin belum juga menjawab jujur. Henry yakin ini bukan apa-apa, dan tentu saja membuatnya khawatir. Sesungguhnya Henry sedikit takut, apakah seharusnya ia tidak usah memberikan saran mengenai situs itu saja ya? Tapi _hyung_-nya terlihat begitu kasihan kemarin, Henry menjadi tidak tega dan akhirnya memberitahunya mengenai situs tersebut. Andai saja ia tahu akibatya akan begini… mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tak memperkenalkan Sungmin pada situs penyewaan jasa pacar sehari.

_Hahh.. entahlah…_

"_Hyung_, _gotjima_~ kau bohong, _hyung_! Kemarin aku langsung meneleponmu saat kau mengirimiku pesan, tapi ternyata ponsel _hyung_ sudah mati." Henry tak lelah merengek demi mendapatkan pengakuan jujur _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

Sungmin sedikit menahan tawa melihat gigihnya perjuangan Henry, demi Tuhan wajah memohon Henry terlihat begitu lucu. "Hahaha, sudah kubilang jangan dipirikan. Kemarin ponselku memang _lowbat_, makanya langsung kumatikan, dan mengenai pesan singkatku? Aku juga sudah bilang kan, aku hanya iseng saja." Ia tetawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Bohong.._

_Namja_ manis ini berbohong. Ia memang tertawa, tapi matanya tidak terlihat jenaka sedikit pun.. justru nampak sedih.

Henry menelan salivanya sedikit, pikirannya terus bekerja keras. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya ia punya satu prasangka mengenai apa alasan Sungmin mengiriminya pesan kemarin malam. Tapi ia menimbang-nimbang sejenak, haruskah ia menanyakan hal ini? Batinnya.

Baiklah, mungkin memang harus bertanya,

"Minnie _hyung_,"

"Hem?" Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya dari bungkusan roti ditangannya, ia menatap wajah Henry yang merunduk.

"Apa Minnie _hyung_…" Henry menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedangkan Sungmin menunggunya dengan sabar.

"_Wae_, mochi?" tanya Sungmin setelah sepersekian detik tak juga mendengar Hnery menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Henry kembali menelan salivanya gugup, "Apa Minnie hyung…jatuh cinta pada _namja_ dari situs itu? Maksudku, apa _hyung_ jatuh cinta pada _namjachingu_ sehari _hyung_?"

.

**Deg.**

.

Sungmin terdiam.

Henry pun tidak membuka suaranya. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu yakin, apa _hyung_-nya ini benar-benar menggunakan saran darinya. Memakai pelayanan jasa dalam sebuah situs—_One Day of Boyfriend or Girlfriend._

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Henry."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Henry percaya, Sungmin sungguh-sungguh menggunakan saran darinya tentang situs tersebut.

Henry dapat melihat bagaimana kedua belah bibir Sungmin tersungging senyum sedih. Dan panggilan 'Henry' yang dikeluarlan tadi, biasanya hanya digunakan Sungmin jika pembicaraan mereka berubah menadi serius. Henry tahu, saat ini jawaban Sungmin adalah jawaban jujurnya. Bukan bohong apalagi candaan.

"Tidak tahu bagaimana, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memang jatuh cinta atau sekedar menyukainya. Seharian penuh bersama dengan _namja_ itu, tidaklah cukup membuatku memutuskan dengan pasti bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Hanya saja—"

Hanya saja? Henry bertanya dalam hati.

.

.

_"Maaf.. tidak bisa, Lee Sungmin."_

.

.

"Melihatnya

menjauh dariku setelah ia mengatakan itu, entah kenapa membuatku sedih. Aku sendiri dapat merasakan bagaimana hatiku seperti dipukul oleh palu setelahnya, sakit dan rasanya ingin menangis saja." Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, matanya masih terlihat sendu. "Apakah aku memang menyukainya?"

_Ne, tidak salah lagi, Minnie hyung…_

Henry tidak tahu, haruskah ia menyuarakan pendapatnya barusan. Dilihat sekejap pun ia sudah paham, _hyung_-nya ini benar-benar menyukai_ namja_ itu. Hanya dalam sehari sudah membuat Sungmin menyukainya, pasti _namja_ itu sangat hebat. Sepertinya Henry kenal situasi seperti ini, mungkin sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah akan berakhir sama juga seperti saat itu?

_Tidak ada yang tahu.._

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenainya selain nama, hanya namanya."

_Ng? Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah seharusnya…_

"Ia melakukan segala tindakan sesuai dengan kriteria yang kusebutkan, aku tahu itu, tapi tetap saja aku dibuat terpesona olehnya. Perlakuan lembutnya membuatku terlena, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar mengenai kontark '**sehari**' seperti apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi kesepakatan dalam situs itu. Aku merasa seperti memiliknya sebagai _namjachingu_-ku, tanpa ikatan kata sehari. Bodoh sekali, bukan?" Sungmin tertawa lirih. _Namja_ manis ini nampak larut dengan bayang-bayang saat kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana perasaannya bercampur aduk karena _namja_ tampan itu. Rasa terkejut, kaget, senang, berdebar, hangat, bahagia, sampai akhirnya berujung rasa sedih.

Henry menatap Sungmin dengan raut yang tak terbaca, rasanya ada yang salah disini.. dan ia harus mengatakannya pada Sungmin.

"_Hyung_—"

"Ah iya, kata Leeteuk _hyung_ kau akan mewakili sekolah dalam perlombaan musik bulan depan. Benarkah itu, mochi?" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Sungmin sudah kembali memanggilnya '**mochi**'…

"E-_eung_, _ne_, itu benar." Henry menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Suaranya yang sudah sampai kerongkongan harus ia telan lagi.

"_Hwaiting_, mochi! Aku pasti akan datang ketempatmu lomba nanti, kau harus menang atau kalau tidak aku akan membuat Mimi memutuskanmu."

"Hya, _hyung_! Ancaman macam apa itu!"

Sungmin tertawa melihat pipi gembul Henry semakin bertambah _volume_-nya. Menggoda mochi China ini memang menyenangkan…

—lagipula bisa sekalian mengalihkan diri dari rasa sedihnya, kan?

**…**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**…**

Hari-hari sudah berganti, mungkin sudah sekitar seminggu lebih sejak peristiwa itu. peristiwa dimana Sungmin mengakui kalau ia memang menyukai_ namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Dan ia pun mengakui kalau ia merindukan _namja_ tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

**_Senior High School_ – Pkl. 15:20 KST**

**.**

Bel pulang di sekolah tempat Sungmin menuntut ilmu sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun tak semua murid memutuskan untuk pulang. Masih sekitar tiga-perempat murid berada dalam areal sekolah, sebut saja mereka adalah siswa-siswa yang memiliki jadwal ekskul hari ini. Namun tidak untuk Sungmin dan Henry. Hari ini bukan jadwal latihan _martial-arts_ bagi Sungmin, sedangkan ekskul musik memberikan hari libur untuk peserta lomba termasuk Henry. Maka terlihat lah kedua _namja_ dengan rupa sama-sama manis itu berjalan menyusrui lorong lantai bawah.

"Ming _hyung_~ mochi~" seorang _namja_ dengan rambut _blonde_ jamur nampak berlari menghampiri mereka dari arah depan. Namja itu bernama Lee Hyuk-jae, atau sebut saja dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie/Hyuk _hyung_!" jawab Sungmin dan Henry serempak.

Eunhyuk sampai dihadapan mereka sambil menghembuskan napas. Menetralisir paru-parunya sejenak, ia pun kembali bersuara.

"Jangan lupa kalian harus melihat _battle dance_-ku dengan ikan cucut itu besok, _ne_?" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. _Gummy Smile_.

Sungmin dan Henry hanya menahan tersenyum semabari menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

Pasangan ini sungguh lucu. Sangat menyenangkan melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk selalu memanggil Donghae—_namjachingu_-nya—dengan sebutan 'ikan cucut'. Namun karena memang pada dasarnya Donghae adalah _namja_ yang lembut dan baik, jadilah ia terima-terima saja dengan nama panggilan itu. Walaupun terkadang mereka sering bertengkar layaknya anak kecil, contohnya adalah _battle dance_ itu.

Singkat cerita, duo HaeHyuk hanya sedang menguji status mereka sebagai pasangan bergender sama. Eunhyuk _kekeh_ kalau seharusnya ia lah yang memegang posisi _seme_, selain karena umurnya yang lebih tua hampir tujuh bulan dari Donghae, ia juga sedikit lebih tinggi dari ikan Mokpo itu. Tapi Donghae pun tak kalah ngototnya, ia tetap memegang teguh bahwa Eunhyuk harus dibagian _uke_. Pertama, Eunhyuk itu sangat manis dan dirinya tampan. Kedua, Eunhyuk itu memiliki tubuh ramping 'bak _yeoja_ sedangkan tubuhnya berotot dan jauh lebih besar. Entah ada berapa alasan lagi, pokoknya Donghae tetap harus berada diposisi _seme_ dan Eunhyuk diposisi _uke_. Sampai tercetuslah ide "**_Battle Dance_**" dari mereka, prinsipnya hanya "_siapa yang tahan lama dance ia lah namja yang kuat_". Konyol.. tapi memang begitulah ciri khas _myeolchi couple_ di sekolah mereka.

"_Gwaenchana_, kami pasti akan menonton pertandingan kalian!" Sungmin menepuk pundak Eunhyuk dan mengangguk mantap. Ucapannya diamini oleh Henry.

"Kalian mendukungku kan?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dan Henry dengan penuh harap, "Bummie tidak mau mendukungku, dia bilang aku memang seharusnya berada diposisi _uke_. Katanya, kalian pun pasti akan setuju dengan pendapatnya. Tapi tidak, kan? Kalian mendukungku menjadi seorang _seme_ kan?"

Sungmin dan Henry terdiam. Kalau mau jujur… _mereka sependapat dengan Kibum._

Melihat keterdiaman dua _namja_ manis didepannya, Eunhyuk hanya mengerjap-negerjap bingung. Kenapa mendadak mereka '**_freeze_**'? batinnya. Sekejap ia mengingat sesuatu,

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Eunhyuk menjetikan jarinya, "Mochi, si koala merah sudah ada dipintu gerbang. Ia bilang kau akan pulang dengannya. Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat pergi ke mini market di depan sekolah sebentar."

Henry tersenyum lebar. Mereka bertiga tentu tahu siapa yang mendapat juluka 'Red Koala' itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhou Mi—atau panggil saja _Gentlemen Mimi_. Oke, lupakan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan balik lagi ke ruangan _dance_. Aku harus berlatih menjaga stamina-ku supaya tidak kalah dengan ikan cucut itu!" Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya, sepertinya ia membayangkan posisi _seme_ yang akan menjadi miliknya…yang mungkin saja tidak akan terjadi. "_Pay pay_, Ming _hyung_, mochi~" ia pun berlari meninggalkan Sungmin dan Henry dengan tangan yang terus melambai tinggi.

Sungmin dan Henry hanya menggeleng pelan, sebelum akhirnya mereka meneruskan langkah mereka menuju keluar gedung sekolah.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Ucapan Eunhyuk benar, didepan gerbang itu terdapat _namja_ dengan tinggi menjulang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding tembok gerbang. Sekelebat Sungmin mengingat _pose_ dari_ namja itu_, bahkan posisinya pun mirip. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengenyahkan pikirannya barusan. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan mengingat masa lalu, itu tekadnya.

"Mimi _ge_~!" Henry berlari menghampiri sang _namjachingu_ tingginya dengan kedua tangan yang teracung tinggi. Untunglah wilayah depan sekolah sudah agak sepi, jadi tindakan kanak-kanak Henry hanya beberapa saja yang melihat. _Childish Mochi?_ Bisa jadi.. -_-

Mimi _ge_—Zhou Mi—menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasa sang _namja_ mungilnya berteriak memanggilnya. Ya, dapat dilihat olehnya seorang Henry Lau sedang tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan kedua tangannya semangat ke arahnya. Tindakan Henry membuat Zhou Mi tertawa pelan, _namjachingu_-nya memang lucu seperti biasa.

"Henly, Ming!" panggilnya kepada dua makhluk manis didepan sana.

.

Tap.

.

"Mimi _ge_ benar akan menginap di apartemen-ku hari ini? Kau tidak bohong kan, _ge_? Sungguh akan tinggal di apartemen-ku sampai lusa? Tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" begitu sampai dihadapan Zhou Mi, Henry langsung menggenggam telapak tangan Zhou Mi dan memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Zhou Mi adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir dengan segudang kesibukan, makanya momen mereka menjadi agak berkurang akhir-akhir ini. Tidak heran Henry begitu antusias bertanya,

Sedangkan Zhou Mi hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Henry. Sesekali ia akan mengecup kening bocah berpipi tembam itu.

Melihat bagaimana mesranya mereka, Sungmin jadi sedikit iri. Ah, kalau tidak salah ingat perasaan iri seperti ini lah yang membuatnya menerima saran itu dari Henry. Sebuah situs yang membuatnya bertemu dengan _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun, yang lalu membuatnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki _namjachingu_. Sebelum akhirnya membuatnya merasakan yang namanya patah hati. Sungmin menggeleng keras memikirkan hal tersebut, ia sudah bertekad tidak mau mengungkit-ngungkit hal itu lagi. Tapi rasanya masih sangat sulit…

"Ming,_ gwaenchana_? Apa kau sakit?" Zhou Mi melihat pergerakan Sungmin yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pikir Sungmin sedang merasa sedikit pusing. Mereka jelas tahu kalau Sungmin memiliki penyakit anemia.

Sungmin kali ini menggeleng sambil menggoyangkan kedua tangannya. "A-_ani_, _gwaenchana_, aku tidak apa-apa. Hahaha~"

"Oh iya," Zhou Mi seolah ingat sesuatu, "Sepupuku ingin bertemu denganmu, Ming."

Alis Sungmin menyatu, sepupu Zhou Mi ingin bertemu dengannya?_ Siapa?_

"_Nugu_? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan sepupumu, Mi." tanyanya masih dengan kening yang mengerut tanda bingung.

"Tapi dia bilang kalian berdua sudah pernah bertemu, bahkan kalian sempat pergi ke taman bermain kan."

_Hah? Taman bermain? Dengan siapa?_

"Oh, itu dia!"

Yang pergi dengan Sungmin ke taman bermain baru-baru ini hanya—

"KUI XIAN, _COME HERE_!"

.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

.

**DEG DEG!**

.

Tidak mungkin.. _namja_ yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya itu tidak mungkin orang itu. Tapi Sungmin masih ingat jelas bagaimana rupa _namja_ itu, _namja_ dengan surai ikal _auburn_ dan berkulit putih pucat. _Namja_ itu tidak berubah, justru semakin tampan setelah lebih dari tiga minggu tidak Sungmin lihat. _Namja_ yang sedang menghampiri mereka tidak salah lagi, ia…

"…Kyu?" nada suara Sungmin terdengar lirih.

.

**Deg deg.**

.

Degupan jantung Sungmin semakin menggila melihat bagaimana kedua belah bibir tebal disana menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

_Benar-benar tidak berubah._

.

Drap drap darp!

.

Sungmin langsung berlari menghampiri _namja_ yang hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter darinya itu. Biar saja ia dianggap tidak tahu malu, seseorang yang sedang memendam rindu dapat berbuat kekanakan juga, bukan?

.

Greb!

.

"Kyu, Kyu, Kyu, Kyu…" racau Sungmin. Ia terus memanggil nama itu, ia hanya takut _namja_ yang tepat berada dihadapannya ini hanyalah imajinasinya saja.

_Seseorang yang sedang memendam rindu juga dapat berhalusinasi, kan?_

"Kyu—"

.

Cup.

.

"_Ne_, ini aku."

.

Cup cup.

.

Kecupan singkat itu langsung berubah menjadi pagutan sedikit liar.

Apa ini hanya perasaan Sungmin saja, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun menciumnya juga dengan perasaan rindu.

_Benarkah?_

Dapat Sungmin rasakan, bagaimana bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyesap kuat bibir tipis miliknya. Bibir _pinkish_ yang ranum milik Sungmin terasa sangat manis dan begitu menyenangkan untuk dikecap habis-habisan. Sungmin sedikit _shock_ saat menerima terkjangan tiba-tiba itu,

"Nnnnggh hmmmp… hnnng…"

Namun tak menunggu waktu yang lama, Sungmin pun akhirnya ikut terpejam. Kedua tangannya terulur dan meraih leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Pergerakan intens yang diberikan oleh pagutan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mabuk sendiri, merasakan kecupan brutal Kyuhyun entah kenapa membuatnya melayang tinggi.

"Ngh! Cpk..cpk… nnnngh! Cpk!"

Kedua tubuh mereka yang sejak awal hanya berjarak sedikit, kini semakin menempel dengan erat. Kecapan bibir mereka kini mulai terdengar saat kedua kepala itu terus bergerak kekanan-kekiri berlawanan arah. Mencari posisi yang dirasanya pas. Sungmin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ciuman yang seperti ini, ciuman menuntut. Sungmin mulai menikmati ciuman menuntut ini.

.

Cup cup cup!

.

Setelah mungkin sekitar lima menit, Sungmin pun mulai kehilangan napasnya. Oksigennya seperti diujung tanduk, tangannya pun menepuk pundak serta dada Kyuhyun memintanya berhenti. Paham maksud Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghentikan kecupannya—atau cumbuannya?

"Hah hah hah..." Sungmin menutup matanya erat-erat, mulutnya terbuka menghirup gas Oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Minnie."

Sungmin mendongak mendengar panggilan dari suara yang sudah sangat ia hapal itu. Matanya menatap obsidian tajam nan kelam milik _namja_ dihadapannya, Sungmin sedikit terhanyut dengan mata yang seolah menarikn dirinya kedalam sana.

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

**Deg!**

.

Sungmin merengut pelan. "Bu-bukankah kau bilang..."

"_Mianhae_, aku baru mengurus kepindahanku dua hari yang lalu." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Lagipula aku hanya menjawab 'tidak bisa', bukan berarti aku tidak akan menemuimu. Tidak bisa maksudku itu, karena aku masih harus kembali ke Beijing dan menyelesaikan segala urusanku."

Sungmin terdiam, mencerna setiap perkataan _namja_ tampan itu.

"Setelah semuanya selesai, barulah aku bisa kembali ke Korea dan bertemu denganmu."

Sungmin masih tidak membuka mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dari belakang dirinya berdiri,

"Kui Xia itu adalah sepupuku yang baru saja menyelesaikan studi pertukaran pelajarnya di China, Ming." Zhou Mi berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Henry, mereka menyusul pasangan KyuMin yang baru saja selesai melepas rindu—paling tidak menurut Zhou Mi terlihat seperti itu. "Tiga minggu yang lalu ia kembali ke China untuk mengurus segala berkas kepulangannya dan menyelesaikan hari studi-nya disana. Mulai besok ia akan kembali menetap di Seoul."

Sungmin menyerngit. Ia paham jika memang seperti itu keadaan Kyuhyun, tapi yang ia tidak paham adalah…

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa membuat situs pelayanan jasa pacar dalam sehari kalau nyatanya kau sedang bersekolah di China?"

Kini ketiga _namja_ didekat Sungmin lah yang terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya _namja_ paling muda diantara mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya situs itu adalah buatan Mimi _ge_, Minnie _hyung_."

Kerutan di kening Sungmin semakin merapat. _Apa lagi ini?_

Zhou Mi mengangguk pelan, "Benar, situs itu adalah buatanku bersama dengan teman-teman kampusku. Kami hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru saat pertama kali mencetuskan ide ini, tidak tahunya banyak peminat yang datang hingga ternyata situs itu sukses besar."

"Lalu Kyuhyun…?" Sungmin menggantungkan pertanyaannya,

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat namamu yang masuk, Minnie." Seolah mengerti kelanjutan pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menjawabnya dengan cepat.

Sungmin kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Waktu itu Mimi _ge_ menginap di rumah keluargaku di Korea. Saat aku datang kekamarnya untuk meminjam kamus, aku melihat laptop-nya yang tiba-tiba menyala dan berbunyi. Karena kupikir ada apa-apa, aku pun mendekati laptop itu. Awalnya hanya ingin memeriksa saja, tapi ternyata yang kulihat adalah tulisan '**_One New Client_**'. Dan karena merasa penasaran, aku pun langsung meng-klik kotak yang terdapat tulisan itu. Yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah biodatamu… sekaligus sepuluh kalimat yang berjudul 'My Ideal Type'."

Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Masih diliputi rasa penasaran, keesokan harinya aku pun mencoba mendatangi alamat yang tertulis disana.. akhirnya aku melihat wajahmu. Entah kenapa, saat itu aku begitu terpesona olehmu, Minnie…"

.

Blush!

.

Wajah Sungmin merona mendengarnya.

"Sebelumnya aku sempat melihat ia sedang memainkan laptop-ku, lalu ia memintaku untuk membiarkannya menjadi _namjachingu_-mu. _Namjachingu_ sehari-mu tepatnya." Zhou Mi melanjutkan perkataan Kyuhyun, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Waktu itu Henly memang sudah mengatakan kalau kau kemungkinan akan mendaftar di situs yang kubuat, sebenarnya aku juga sudah memikirkan untuk menarik Jungmo untuk menjadi '**_namjachingu sehari_**'-mu, Ming. Tapi anak ini malah sudah mengancamku akan memberitahumu mengenai hal ini."

Sungmin melongo tidak percaya, penjelasan mereka bertiga sungguh terasa rumit di telinganya. Apalagi penjelasan Zhou Mi. Jadi intinya, Kyuhyun lah yang meminta Mimi untuk menjadi _namjachingu_-ku? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihat wajahmu pagi itu, Minnie."

_Eh?_

"Kau jauh lebih manis dari setiap _namja_ atau _yeoja_ yang pernah ku temui di China."

"Kyu…?" Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka._ Apa katanya tadi?_

"Aku menyukaimu, Lee Sungmin. Meski hanya sehari mengenalmu, tapi itu sudah membuatku yakin kalau aku memang jatuh hati padamu."

_Sama sepertinya…_

"_Saranghae_, Lee Sungmin."

.

Tes.

.

Liquid bening menetes dari mata kanan Sungmin. Ucapan yang baru didengarnya itu sangat…membuatnya tidak percaya. Dan Sungmin tidak sanggup untuk menolak pernyataan cinta itu,

"_Nado sarangahe_, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping telinga kanan Sungmin, tangannya bertengger dikedua pipi Sungmin untuk menghapus tetesan air mata _namja_ manis itu. Kyuhyun mulai berbisik pelan,

"Bukankah **_kejutan_**-ku ini sangat bagus, _chagi?_ ku harap kau tidak lupa dengan kriteria terakhirmu~"

(O.O)

Sungmin membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut.

Ia kembali dibuat shock oleh perkataan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

_10. Aku suka dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatku terkejut! I love surprise, dan akan merasa senang jika bisa mendapatkan BIG SURPRISE dari orang yang ku cintai! Amen :')_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

Bukan kah ini lucu?

Sungmin hanya ingin merasakan pengalaman bagaimana memiliki _namjachingu_, walaupun hanya sehari. Tapi yang didapatnya adalah _namjachingu_ yang akan mencintainya sampai mati.

Padahal ia pikir ia bisa melupakan _namja_ ini. Padahal ia pikir ia harus menghapus tentang _namja_ ini. Tidak tahunya _namja_ ini lah yang justru hadir dihadapannya dan merekatkan bayangannya dipikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menyangka, ternyata perasaan iri dan rasa penasarannya membawa Sungmin pada kejutan paling indah yang belum pernah ditemuinya.

_One Day of Namjachingu_, kini sudah berubah judul. Menjadi—

_One Namjachingu for Everyday_.

.

Apa judul itu terlalu aneh?

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai bahasa Inggris. Lagipula judul yang pantas untuk barisan kalimat cerita mereka sekarang tidak akan berubah.

_Benar kan?_

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, apa kau tahu sebuah situs bernama "SPECIAL SERVICE dot COM"?

Itu adalah sebuah situs yang dibuat dengan tujuan memberikan pelayanan jasa bagi mereka-mereka yang ingin merasakan pengalaman memiliki pacar selama sehari. Situs yang praktis bagi seorang jomblo, hahaha!

Kalau kau penasaran,

Cobalah buka situs itu dan kau akan tahu apa maksudnya…

**…**

"_The Service that Specially for U who want to feel an experience with your One-Day Boyfriend or Girlfriend"_

_Please sign-in or sign-up first ^^_

_**…**_

.

.

SELAMAT DATANG!

"SPECIAL SERVICE SITE" masih membuka pendaftaran klien-klien baru,

Tentu saja khusus untuk kalian yang membutuhkan jasa 'pacar sehari' yang ditawarkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**THE END**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N ::**

**.**

Mwoya ige? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ending-nya sungguh penuh dengan ke-gaje-aaaaaaaannnn? t(O_Ot)

This is me, this is real.. memang beginilah aku -_- ceritanya segaje pembuatnya -_- #nyeburkelaut

But, still hope all u guys will always love all my hardwork, do u wanna? :')

.

Aku gak mau omong macem-macem ah, pokoknya JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA untuk parea READERS, REVIEWERS, VIEWERS, dan yang udah FAVORITE dan FOLLOW FF Ga-Je ini juga…saya ucapkan terimakasih yang mendalam! *bungkuk 90 derajat*

U R D'BEST, GUYS! \^O^/

C U in my next (absurd) story soon~~

.

.

Want to give me a **R.E.V.I.E.W** again? ^O^/


End file.
